


Escape

by SpicyDinosaurAge



Series: Hold Me Close [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Finally, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, just in case, woo part two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyDinosaurAge/pseuds/SpicyDinosaurAge
Summary: Elissa and Leliana have made it out of Denerim. While trying to get to their destination, challenges are constantly thrown their way.Will these obstacles bring them together? Or will they drive a wedge between the pair?





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry this took this long. I'm splitting it into two chapters 1. because it's long and 2. I don't want you all to think this is abandoned. It's not. 
> 
> I'm still writing the second part to this installment but hopefully it won't take as long.
> 
> As always, if you have any questions, feel free to ask! 
> 
> Enjoy!

A knock on her door startled Elissa Cousland from where she had been laying on her bed, staring out the only window in the room.

Wynne had fixed the hole in her chest caused by the arrow she had been shot with. She still couldn't believe her mother had ordered the guards to _shoot_ her.

"It's open," Elissa called out.

Technically, she was supposed to be locked away in her room. But she had convinced the guards to just guard her door instead of lock it.

She was their future queen, after all. She should hold a little more sway over them.

The door creaked open slowly. Scout lifted his head from where he had been resting it on her stomach, his ears perked up.

Wynne entered, a kind smile on her face. "Hello, again."

Elissa smiled back before sitting up, pushing Scout off of her. "Hello. Coming to check on me?"

"Not exactly." Wynne waved her hands, and soon, a barrier was placed over her door. She lowered her voice as she said, "Prince Alistair and Morrigan have come up with a plan to get you and your friend out of the palace safely."

Elissa's heart leaped into her throat. "W-What do you mean? She's down in the dungeons, and I'm stuck up here. There's no way we're getting out of here."

"Don't underestimate your friends," Wynne warned. "Alistair is helping your friend as we speak. I'm here to get you out."

Elissa scoffed, moving so that her legs dangled over the edge of her bed. "Right. And I suppose you just bribed my guards to let me loose?"

Wynne gave her another smile before lifting a vial filled with powder. "Sleeping powder. I'll use it as we're leaving. When your guards wake, they won't remember ever seeing me, and they'll just think they fell asleep on the job."

It was smart. So far, this was turning out to be a good plan. But there was one problem.

"What about Leliana?"

Wynne paused. "What about her?"

"She'll be safe, right?" Elissa asked. "Someone will get her somewhere safe?"

Wynne chuckled. "You say that like you won't be going with her." Wynne walked until she was in front of Elissa, then she crouched. "Or is it something else? Do you think you can't protect her?"

Elissa bowed her head. "I couldn't this time," she mumbled. "The one time when it would have mattered, and I couldn't even get away."

Wynne put a hand on her knee. "I've known you since you were a child, my lady. You've never been one to give up like this."

Elissa shrugged. "I'm the one that started this mess. I suppose the least I could do is get her out of here."

Wynne smiled. "And there's the Lady Cousland we all know and love." She stood, motioning toward the door. "Come, now, child. Prince Alistair and Lady Leliana should already be waiting for us."

"Where are we going?" Elissa asked as she stood as well.

"The stables," Wynne answered. "From there, you and your lady friend will set off to wherever you need to go. Prince Alistair should already have everything ready for you."

Elissa nodded and stepped toward the door. "I hope this actually works," she mumbled. "Let's get going."

~~~~~~~~~~

Leliana walked behind Prince Alistair, her head bowed. So far, they hadn't run into any problems.

But then again, they had barely made it out of the dungeons.

"I hope you don't take this for granted," Prince Alistair said. "I don't know if you know this, but Elissa is risking everything for you. Don't turn your back on her."

Leliana shook her head. "I wouldn't dream of it, my prince." Her brows furrowed. "Is Elissa the one doing all of this for me?"

"Not exactly." Alistair shrugged. "It's what she would have wanted."

That only made things more confusing.

Was Elissa still alive? Or had she been killed? Was her last wish for Leliana to escape?

"Halt," a guard said as she and Prince Alistair turned a corner. "My prince." The guard and his companion bowed. "May we ask what you are doing with the Orlesian prisoner?"

Prince Alistair crossed his arms. "I have orders from Teryna Cousland to bring her to the ballroom before the ball is officially over. Public humiliation, and all that."

The guard glanced at his companion. "Strange," he said. "We've heard nothing of this."

"Well, believe it or not, that's what she told me. Now, if you'll excuse us..."

Prince Alistair took a step forward, but the guards put their hands on their weapons. They blocked his path.

"Are you going to let us through?" Prince Alistair asked, tapping his foot impatiently. "Would you really defy your future king?"

"All we know is that Teryna Cousland told us to keep Lady Cousland locked away and the Orlesian imprisoned. And now the Orlesian mage is out in the open, out of her cell."

Leliana rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone think I'm a mage?" she asked quietly.

"If you want, when I become king, I'll have _you_ imprisoned for treason." Prince Alistair smiled. "How does that sound?"

The guard bowed his head before stepping aside, gesturing for his companion to do the same.

"I'm sorry, my prince," the guard said. "It's just... Well, with all of these Orlesians around, we're all antsy."

"I understand," Prince Alistair said. "But that is no reason to treat us with disrespect."

The guard nodded, keeping his head down as Leliana and Prince Alistair passed.

"That was a close one," Prince Alistair murmured as soon as they were out of earshot. "Sorry about that. The stables shouldn't be much farther."

"What's at the stables?"

Prince Alistair chuckled. "Well, if we get there without being caught, that's where you'll be escaping. Morrigan should already be waiting there with everything you'll need."

"Will Elissa be there?"

Prince Alistair glanced back at her before shrugging once more. "I suppose you'll have to see that for yourself."

Leliana rolled her eyes but said nothing.

Not a few minutes later and they had arrived at what appeared to be the stables. It was quiet, and there was barely any light. There were three figures and a dog already standing near a horse.

"Elissa?" Leliana asked as she stopped in her tracks. The figure in question turned their head. "Is that really you?"

The figure laughed before they said, "Took you long enough to get here."

"We had a bit of a run-in with the guards," Prince Alistair said. "They should be fine now."

Elissa snorted. "So did we. Taught them a lesson to not mess with a Cousland."

Leliana took a step forward. A moment later, she was running into Elissa's arms.

Elissa embraced her tightly. Strong arms held her as Leliana buried her head in Elissa's shoulder.

"I thought you were dead," Leliana murmured. "I-I thought I had been the reason Ferelden wouldn't have a queen."

"Well, technically, you still will be." Elissa pulled back, only to grasp one of Leliana's hands and plant it on her chest. "I'm alive, I promise. A measly little arrow couldn't kill me."

"I hate to break the moment," Prince Alistair said, "but you two should get going. We've already stalled long enough."

Elissa nodded, stepping out of Leliana's embrace. "You're right. The guards already suspect something. If they tell my mother, all of this could be for nothing."

"Well. Then we'll just have to make sure she doesn't find out," Morrigan said. "Everything is ready to go, Elissa. Just hop on your horse, and you'll be free of this place."

Elissa moved to wrap both Wynne and Morrigan in an embrace. They only stood like that for a moment before Elissa stepped away and cleared her throat.

She turned to Alistair, placing a kiss on his cheek before murmuring, "Thank you for this. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Sure you could have," Alistair said. He lightly punched her shoulder. "Stay safe out there. Both of you."

Elissa helped Leliana onto the horse before climbing on behind her. She gripped the reins, getting comfortable.

"Are you okay?" Elissa asked quietly.

Leliana nodded. "Just nervous."

"You coming, Scout?"

Scout barked happily in response, waiting patiently beside them.

"I'll miss you all," Elissa said. "But this is the only choice I have."

"We know, dear," Wynne said. "Go, before your mother becomes suspicious."

"Lothering seems like your best choice," Morrigan said. "'Tis a small town. You likely won't be recognized there."

"Thank you." Elissa nodded. "Stay safe."

With that, Elissa dug her heels into the horse, and on they went, Scout trailing behind close behind them.

They were finally free.

~~~~~~~~~~

"It will be dawn soon," Elissa said with a yawn. They hadn't been riding for long, but they had both been awake all night. They would need to rest soon. "Should we set up camp?"

Leliana nodded mutely. She was leaning somewhat heavily against Elissa's chest, her head resting in the crook of her neck.

"You all right?" Elissa asked. She slowed the horse so that it didn't move Leliana as much. "You've been quiet."

"I'm tired," Leliana answered. "And I'm scared. I feel like if I fall asleep, when I wake up, none of this will have been real. You would be dead, I would still be in that dungeon..."

"Hey." Elissa waited until Leliana looked up at her. "We'll set up camp here. Get some rest. I swear I'll still be right by your side when you wake."

Elissa stopped the horse before climbing off. She helped Leliana off as well.

They both went to grab their packs, pulling out tents and bedrolls.

It didn't take long to set everything up. The horse was tied to a tree, for now, the tents were built as best they could be, and their bedrolls were set up.

"I thought I heard a river nearby," Elissa said. "I'll go take the horse to get her some water. I'll be back shortly."

Leliana nodded before moving to her tent. Scout followed her, sitting outside of the tent.

It wasn't long before Elissa found the river she had heard earlier. Their horse drank happily from the stream as Elissa waited patiently.

Just as the horse had finished drinking, Elissa heard a twig snap from somewhere behind her. She looked back, calling out, "Leliana? Is that you?"

There was no answer. There was nothing but the sound of the river and the wind rustling through the leaves above her.

Bandits, maybe, Elissa thought as she shook her head and turned back to the horse. She would be able to scare them off.

Not a moment later, there was a blade pressed against Elissa's back before a voice said, "Don't move."

~~~~~~~~~~

Leliana stretched in her tent. Elissa should have been back by now, but maybe she was just taking a detour.

That's what Leliana hoped, anyway.

She hadn't been able to sleep. Anytime her eyes began to close, she would do something to keep herself awake.

Scout growled outside of Leliana's tent. Leliana sat up from her bedroll, her brows furrowing.

She opened the tent flaps, peeking outside before she gasped.

Elissa was there, her hands up in surrender as she walked into their small camp. Two elves followed behind her, both of their weapons pointed at Elissa.

"I found some friends," Elissa said with a grin. "Although they don't seem too friendly."

One of the elves - a woman - shoved Elissa forward, which made the latter look back at her with mock offense and a hand on her chest.

Leliana stepped out of her tent and stood next to Elissa, a hand on her lower back. Scout stood on her other side.

"You are too close to our clan, _shemlens,_" the man said. His bow was pointed toward the ground, but he looked ready to use it if he needed to. "We will ask you only once to leave before we use force."

"Look, we're just trying to get away from Denerim," Elissa said. Their weapons were with their horse, which was behind the elves. It seemed they would need to talk their way out of this. "We didn't even know Dalish elves lived this close to the city."

"Well, we do." The woman shook her head. "We'll give you a few moments to get your things. Then you will leave this part of the forest."

Elissa sighed. "Maybe you could help us." The elves stood straighter, raising their weapons. "Do you know where Lothering is?" she asked quickly. "That's where we need to go, and unfortunately, we don't have a map."

The woman rolled her eyes. She spoke to her companion in a language Leliana didn't recognize.

"Hopefully they'll let us rest a little before forcefully getting us out of this part of the forest," Elissa murmured in Leliana's ear. "I don't actually expect them to help."

"Well, they aren't human," Leliana said, just as quiet. "And they likely don't know either of us. Maybe they'll help."

Elissa snorted. "Leli, have you ever met an elf? They hate humans."

"All right," the woman said before Leliana could respond. "We'll help. You both look tired anyway. You'd likely fall off your horse before you made it anywhere."

The man looked like he wanted nothing more than to drive them away, but he listened to the woman.

"You can follow us back to our clan," the man grumbled. "We'll keep you safe until you leave. Do not take advantage of our hospitality."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Elissa said. "Thank you, both of you. This means a lot to us."

"Pack up your things." The woman looked them over. "What are your names?"

"I'm Leliana, from Orlais." Leliana gestured to Elissa. "This is Elissa Cousland of Highever."

"Highever?" the woman asked. "That sounds familiar."

"It's in the north," Elissa said. "It isn't too far from here. It's where I'm from."

"Why don't you go there then?" the man asked. "Lothering is south. It's farther away."

Elissa glanced at Leliana, giving her a look._ Should we tell them?_ it said.

"We're... on the run," Leliana answered quietly. "We're criminals now. It's why we needed to get out of Denerim. We'll both be dead if we step foot there."

The elves shared a look before the man groaned. "Great. So not only do we have humans with us, but humans that are also fugitives."

The woman smacked him on the shoulder. "We'll be fine, Tamlen. Humans never come into our camp. Besides, they'll be gone before anyone can look for them here."

Elissa crouched beside where Leliana was packing her things. "I guess you were right."

"About them helping us?" Leliana smiled at Elissa's nod. "You should listen to me more often."

"Oh, hush." Elissa nudged her shoulder with her own. "Need any help?"

"I think I've mostly got it." Leliana grinned before looking up at Elissa, batting her eyelashes. "You know, if you wanted to help, you could carry my pack."

Elissa rolled her eyes, but she smiled and held out her hand. "Give it here."

Leliana kissed Elissa's cheek as she took Leliana's pack. Both of them froze, staring at each other, their cheeks bright red.

It was Elissa who let out a breathless laugh before she ducked her head. She used her free hand to rub at the back of her neck. "Well, that was unexpected."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Elissa waved her concerns away. "Don't worry about it. It was nice."

Elissa helped her stand, walking over to their horse and tying their packs onto her. She helped Leliana onto the horse, but didn't climb on herself.

"Someone's gotta keep you safe from down here," she said with a charming smile. "That someone is me, apparently. Besides, you need the rest more than I do."

Not long after, they were following the two elves through the forest. It seemed like they could walk through it blindfolded.

Elissa was quiet beside her. Her brows were furrowed as she stared forward.

What could she be thinking about? Was it the kiss on her cheek? Their situation?

Elissa blinked before looking up at Leliana. Her face softened. "What?"

Leliana shook her head. "Nothing. It just looked like you were thinking hard on something." She sniffed and looked away. "I was wondering where that smell was coming from."

"What smell?" Elissa murmured. Leliana got a moment to smile before Elissa caught on. She gasped. "That's rude."

Leliana laughed. "Took you a minute."

"Yes, well, I didn't expect to be _insulted_ by the very person I rescued."

Leliana hummed. "You know, to be fair, wasn't it Prince Alistair that helped me escape the dungeons? And weren't your friends the ones who put everything together?"

Elissa was staring at her with her mouth open, a smile starting to form on her lips. "Fine. I see how it is."

She walked forward towards the elves. She didn't get far before Leliana grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"I was kidding," Leliana said with a little laugh. "Thank you. For all of this."

There was that look in her eyes again. "Thank you for showing me a way out."

The rest of their journey with the elves was silent between them. Leliana's hand was still on Elissa's shoulder, with Elissa's hand covering it.

~~~~~~~~~~

Elissa crawled into her and Leliana's now shared tent on the outskirts of the elven camp. It was nearly dusk, now, and she had finally gotten a moment to rest.

Both she and Leliana had been interrogated by the - what was the term the elven woman had used? _Hahren_?

Whoever their leader was, she had interrogated both of them. She had made sure they weren't planning on hurting any of the elves in the clan.

Which, of course, neither she nor Leliana wanted to do. A safe place to rest for just a night would be enough for Elissa.

Leliana groaned softly when Elissa collapsed next to her. "What took you so long?"

Right.

"I had to prove that we weren't going to hurt anyone here by giving them our weapons for now." She grinned and lowered her voice. "I obviously didn't give them everything. I'm not staying defenseless in an unfamiliar place."

Leliana pat her shoulder. "Smart. Just don't get caught. We've already made it this far, and I really don't have a death wish tonight."

"You ruin all the fun." Elissa was quiet for a moment. "Leliana? Where are we going after this?"

"After what?" Leliana asked. "Lothering?"

"Yeah. Where can we even go? We can't stay in Ferelden or Orlais. There will be posters of us everywhere. We'd be caught in a matter of weeks."

"Antiva?" Leliana guessed. "Tevinter? I don't know." She sighed. "We really didn't think this through, did we?"

Elissa chuckled. "No, we did not. We could go to Kirkwall, maybe."

Leliana hummed. "We could, but the problem would be finding someone who didn't know who we were by the time we got to a ship."

Elissa cursed under her breath.

Leliana put a soft hand on her shoulder. "We'll figure something out. If anything, we could just steal a ship. Who could stop us?"

"I suppose." Elissa rolled onto her back. She stared at the dark ceiling of the tent. "I'm sorry for getting you into all of this," she said quietly. "I never wanted any of this to happen. I never wanted for us to be on the run, not knowing if we were going to live to see the end of the week."

Leliana huffed out a laugh. "Well, think of it this way. At least we're both getting our adventure."

Elissa smiled and shook her head. "And what an adventure it will be."

They both fell asleep not long after, close together. When they woke, Leliana's head was on Elissa's shoulder, their fingers entwined.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure about this?" Teryna Cousland asked. "I don't want my daughter killed."

"She'll be fine," Loghain Mac Tir, the Teryn of Gwaren, said. "It's only the Orlesian you want dead, yes? He will take care of it."

The door opened, and in walked Arl Rendon Howe with an elven man behind him.

The elven man bowed, a smirk on his face. "I will get the job done, my lady. I _am_ part of the Antivan Crows, you know."

Teryna Cousland sighed. "No harm will come to my daughter?"

"I swear, not a single hair on her head will be harmed."

Teryna Cousland nodded. "Go, then. And do it quickly. Bring her back, and I'll pay you handsomely."

The elven man left the room, pulling his hood tight over his head. Hopefully, he would bring Elissa back soon.

~~~~~~~~~~

It took about two weeks for the elves to lead Elissa and Leliana to Lothering. Nothing bad had happened to them all that time.

Leliana believed that they had actually gotten away. That they were really safe.

Lothering was a small town. It would likely at least be big enough to hide them until they could figure out where to go.

The elves left them a little way before Lothering. Elissa had glanced back at them, only to see that they were gone.

Leliana sighed and looked out the window of her and Elissa's rented room.

If she were honest with herself, she was a little skeptical still. Why would Elissa go through all this trouble to get them free? What plans did she have?

Before she could think anymore on the subject, the door to their room opened. Elissa entered quickly, a roll of paper in her hands.

She shut the door softly behind her. "I found a map," she said.

Elissa walked to a small table near the window in their room. She laid out the map flat on the table, putting her hands on her hips.

"Now, to figure out where to go." Elissa pointed to a part of the map when Leliana was finally standing next to her. "We need to stay away from the Orlais-Ferelden border. That's where we'll be caught the easiest."

"Where can we go, then?" Leliana asked. "We'll need to stay away from any major cities."

Elissa nodded. "That shouldn't be too hard. Ferelden doesn't have many big cities where we would be easily recognized."

"Let's say we can get out of Ferelden without much trouble," Leliana said. "Where would we go? It's not like we have many options where we would be accepted."

"If I'm being honest, Kirkwall seems like our best choice right now." Elissa sighed. "As long as we can get to the Storm Coast, we could likely make it."

Leliana's brows furrowed. "Isn't that near Highever? Wouldn't we be in more danger?"

Elissa was quiet. When Leliana looked at her, Elissa's head was bowed, her eyes closed.

"Elissa?" Leliana asked gently.

Elissa opened her eyes, looking at Leliana. She smiled. "We'll have enough time to figure out how to safely get to Kirkwall. It shouldn't take more than a month or so to travel from Lothering to the Storm Coast. We'll be fine."

"I know we will be." Leliana smiled back. "I have you, and you have me. We make quite the team."

Elissa laughed. "We do, indeed." That look was in her eyes again. _Could it be...?_ "How did I ever get so lucky to have you in my life, Leliana?"

Leliana blushed and ducked her head. "I could ask the same of you."

Two fingers found their way under Leliana's chin, lifting her head. Elissa quietly asked, "You know, I've been meaning to ask if you'd want to do something with me."

"I suppose it depends on what it is."

"Just a walk around Lothering," Elissa answered as she removed her fingers. "You don't have to, but... Well, I was hoping you would say yes."

Leliana tilted her head to the side. "Isn't it nearly dusk?"

"Wouldn't that make it more romantic?"

Leliana nodded. "All right, all right. No need to twist my arm." Her smile grew. "Lead the way, then."

Elissa held her arm out for Leliana to take.

Leliana would never admit it aloud, but she was glad it had been Elissa who she was running away with.

~~~~~~~~~~

"What happened to your family?" Elissa asked. "I mean, you obviously don't live with them."

They had found a lake to rest by as the sun slowly disappeared under the horizon. They were sitting on a sandbank together.

"I never knew my father," Leliana answered. "My mother was born in Ferelden. When she moved to Orlais, she ended up serving under Lady Cecile, the lady I used to serve under, as well. She died when I was little. I remember her always smelling of Andraste's Grace. I believe she used to press them between her clothes."

"I'm sorry," Elissa said quietly. "About your mother. I wish you weren't forced into this life."

Leliana shrugged. "There's not much I can do, is there? But thank you. I've had plenty of time to work through it. It doesn't bother me as much as it used to." She sighed. "What about you? Why does your family act the way they do?"

Elissa bit her lip. It was a question she had asked herself many times over the years. Why did her parents care more about her marrying Alistair than they did about her own happiness? Why couldn't they just let her be happy?

Of course, it hadn't always been like that. The change had happened when she was an adolescent. When King Cailan had fallen in battle, and Queen Anora had been imprisoned after his death revealed someone close to him had been the death of him. Since then, it had all gone downhill.

"I wish I could give you an answer," Elissa said. "I really do. But I don't know. I assume it's because they want what's best for me, but... They've never been good at that. They just want what's best for them."

"It seems like neither of us has had the best lives so far."

Elissa snorted. "You could say that again. Before I was even betrothed to Alistair, my mother always introduced me to boys she thought could... um." When she spoke again, her voice was quieter. "Boys she thought could _change_ me, so to speak."

Elissa looked at Leliana, only to see her companion's brows furrowed in confusion. "Change you?" Leliana asked. "What do you- oh." Horror now lined Leliana's features. "_Oh._ Maker, Elissa, I'm so sorry."

Elissa sighed. "It's all right, don't worry. Just like you, I've had several years to get over it."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt." Leliana put a hand on Elissa's shoulder. "Now that I think about it, I'm glad I convinced you to run away with me. I would never wish that life on anyone, least of all you."

Elissa leaned into the touch. "I appreciate it. And trust me, it wasn't hard to convince me to come with you, as you say. Don't tell anyone, but I was already planning on leaving."

"Oh, sure," Leliana laughed. "Was it really not hard to get you to come along?"

Elissa shook her head. "Think about it, Leli. You're a beautiful woman. All you have to do is ask nicely, and I would be on my knees for you." Elissa stuttered as she realized what she had said. Her face and the tips of her ears burned. She watched Leliana's eyes widen as her own cheeks burned red. "That-That's not what I mean. I just-"

Leliana laughed, her cheeks still red, her head tilting back to the sky. Elissa joined her, her anxiety beginning to slip away.

"I can't believe I said that." Elissa cleared her throat to stop her laughs, but she was still grinning. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did."

Leliana waved her concerns away. "I thought it was cute, actually. It's adorable seeing you become flustered."

"That's not hard to do, either."

"I know." Leliana moved closer, resting her head on Elissa's shoulder. "What do you plan on doing when all of this is over?" she asked quietly. "When we find somewhere safe?"

Elissa hummed. "I haven't given it much thought. I know what I want to happen, but that will depend on some things. What about you?"

"The same as you, I suppose. I don't want to dwell on the future when I need to pay attention to the present."

Elissa nodded but remained quiet. She only spoke again when the sun was no longer visible.

"You haven't eaten anything recently, have you?" Elissa asked. "I thought maybe we could eat something together? Unless you need some alone time."

Leliana lifted her head from Elissa's shoulder. "You actually want to spend more time with me?"

There was disbelief in Leliana's voice. Was she really so used to not being wanted that she still thought Elissa was manipulating her?

Maker, if she could, Elissa would get vengeance on anyone who had caused this to happen to Leliana.

"Of course I do," Elissa replied. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked, Leli."

Leliana looked at her with something Elissa did, in fact, recognize. It wasn't lust, no. It was genuine, innocent.

But Elissa refused to believe that Leliana was truly looking at her like that. Elissa was her savior from a life of servitude. Leliana had never been treated this way before.

That had to be why she was looking at Elissa like that.

~~~~~~~~~~

They were about three days away from Lothering when it happened.

Both Leliana and Elissa had been awake since dawn. Something felt wrong, but neither of them could tell what it was.

It wasn't until they had spent around an hour on the road that something had even happened. They had left their horse in Lothering, lest someone be able to track them that way. Their journey would take even longer, but it would be safer.

An elven man with a tattoo on his face had stopped them. He told them he needed help with his caravan that had been attacked by bandits.

"I apologize for the abruptness of it," the elven man said. "I wish I could have stopped it, but alas, there were too many of them for me."

Leliana and Elissa glanced at each other.

"That's strange, considering you're armed to the teeth," Elissa said, putting a hand on her sword.

The man chuckled nervously. "Ah, yes, well... Only one of me and several of them, you know."

"Uh-huh." Elissa stepped in front of Leliana, drawing her sword. "Who sent you?"

The man paused. He turned back to them. "Would you believe me if I told you it was your mother?"

Elissa scoffed. "Of course I would." She raised her chin. "Leliana, get out of here. Take Scout with you."

Leliana perked up at that. "But-"

"I can keep him distracted while you get away," Elissa said. "I'll find you when I'm done here. I promise."

Elissa unsheathed the sword across her back, making her way to the elven man. Leliana wanted nothing more than to stay and help.

For a moment, she reached for the bow strapped across her back. But when Elissa and the elf started fighting, she thought better of it. Leliana dashed for the woods surrounding the road they were on, Scout following behind her.

The only problem now for Leliana was figuring out where to hide while Elissa took care of the elven man.

~~~~~~~~~~

Elissa blocked the elven man's sword, shoving him back.

"You won't touch her," Elissa said, swinging her swords at the elf. "I don't care what my mother said."

The elf huffed out a laugh. He stood a few feet away, his swords pointed toward the ground. "I'm just here to get you back to Denerim," he said. "I was supposed to kill the Orlesian, but I'd rather not. It's not like they'll know the difference anyway."

"Why would she send an assassin?" Elissa asked. "If you aren't even going to kill one of us, why come?"

The elf shrugged. "Like I said, I was_ supposed_ to kill your companion. I'm an Antivan Crow. If you just cooperate with me, I-"

Elissa lunged at the elf, jabbing one of her swords at him. "I'm _not_ going back there," Elissa growled.

"I was afraid you would say that." The elf sighed. "I wish this could have been different, Lady Cousland. But I have money to collect."

He lunged at her, his sword swinging. Elissa side-stepped him. She hit the pommel of her sword against the back of the elf's head, knocking him to his knees.

"Maker," the elf said, breathless. "Your mother never told me you were actually skilled with a sword."

"It's a detail she tends to leave out." Elissa moved to stand in front of the elf. She pointed the end of her sword at the elf's throat. "Give me a reason not to kill you."

The elf chuckled. "I honestly do not have one. I could offer you a deal."

Elissa pressed the tip of her sword against the elf's throat. "Wrong answer."

"Wait, wait." The elf raised his hands defensively. "Look, you clearly won't come with me, and I won't even try to go after your Orlesian companion. But I could stay with you two, help you get to wherever you need to be."

"Why?"

"I failed," the elf answered simply. "If I go back empty-handed, the Antivan Crows will kill me. I actually like being alive, so I would rather not do that. It seems safer to go with you."

Elissa narrowed her eyes. "And how do I know you won't stab me in the back as soon as possible?"

"Ironically enough, I am a very loyal man. The Crows? They don't need my loyalty. I think I have repaid my debt to them in full."

Elissa sighed. She sheathed her swords. "Fine. But I'll be watching you."

"Oh, I was counting on it," the elf said with a wink.

Elissa glared at him. "You know what's strange?" she asked. "You claim to be an assassin, yet it seemed like you barely tried to subdue me."

"Did I mention that I did not like working for the Crows? Admitting failure to them would be agonizing. I took my chances with you. I assumed you would have given me a swift death, unlike the Crows."

"I would have." Elissa cleared her throat. "You already know my name. Can I have yours?"

"Zevran Arainai, Zev to my friends. You are Elissa Cousland, I presume Elissa to your friends?"

"You may call me Elissa. My companion..." Elissa looked around. "Shit."

"I believe she went that way." Zevran pointed into the woods. "Do you need help finding her?"

Elissa searched the woods. "Yeah, I think so. Follow me." She paused. "Do you need help standing?"

Zevran waved her away. "No, no." He struggled to stand, only achieving his goal with Elissa's help. "Thanks," he muttered.

"She couldn't have gone far, right?" Elissa asked. "I don't think she went far."

Elissa made her way to the woods where Zevran had gestured to. He followed closely behind her, his footfalls near silent.

That would take some getting used to.

~~~~~~~~~~

Leliana sighed in the tree she was sitting in. Scout was sitting at the base of the tree, trying to blend into the brush as much as he could.

She no longer heard the sounds of fighting, but that meant nothing. Elissa could have been defeated, and the elven man could have been searching these woods for-

"Leliana?" a familiar voice called out. _Elissa_. "Do you see her anywhere?"

Who was she talking to?

Leliana peeked through the branches of the tree she was sitting in to see Elissa and that elf walking together.

"Leliana?" the elf asked. He grinned. "That's a lovely name. I wonder if-"

Elissa smacked the elf on the back of the head. "Talk about her like that again, and I'll shove my foot so far up your ass-"

The elf laughed. "Calm down, my lady. I did not mean it."

What was she doing with him?

As soon as Elissa was looking away from the elf, she looked worried. She was looking everywhere but above her.

Leliana smiled. "I'm up here," she called out.

Both figures below her looked up at her. Elissa beamed, moving to the base of the tree. She nearly tripped over Scout.

"I didn't know you could climb trees," Elissa said. She was smiling softly at Leliana.

Leliana shrugged. "It's something I learned when I was a child."

"You'll have to teach me sometime." Elissa looked annoyed when the elf cleared his throat. "Right. Leliana, this is Zevran Arainai. He says he wants to help us."

Leliana narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

"Not really, but it's a little late now." Elissa glanced at Zevran before looking back up at Leliana. "Would you mind coming down? We need to get moving soon."

Leliana carefully made her way down the tree. She stepped on a weak branch, falling the rest of the way.

Elissa was there to catch her. She hadn't fallen far, and she likely wouldn't have been hurt, but she appreciated the help nonetheless.

Elissa set her gently on the ground, a hand between Leliana's shoulder blades. "Are you all right?"

Leliana nodded with a smile. "I didn't fall far, but thank you."

Elissa kept her hand on Leliana's back as she led her back to the road. Zevran walked on Leliana's other side, his hands behind his back.

"I thought Teryna Cousland said you were a mage," Zevran said as they made it back to the road. "You just seem like a normal human to me."

Leliana sighed. "I'm not a mage."

"If you don't mind my asking, why did you both run away? From what I was told, Lady Cousland was fine until you came along."

Elissa scoffed. "My mother only knew what she saw. I'm a noble, Zevran. Did you think I wouldn't know how to put on an act?"

Zevran shrugged. "I didn't say that. I know how nobles can act. I believe your mother was just looking for an excuse as to why her only daughter was running away."

"Life for both of us was horrible," Leliana said. "Life on the run is preferable to what we both went through."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Zevran was quiet for a moment. "I don't mean to intrude. You barely know me, after all. I was just curious."

"Think of it this way." Elissa removed her hand from Leliana's back. "We ran away because we wanted to find a better life. It's similar to your situation. You joined us because you wanted a better life."

Zevran chuckled. "I suppose you are right. Perhaps we will find some better life on this adventure of yours."

There was only one question Leliana had left. Would more assassins be sent after them?

Leliana didn't know she had voiced her thoughts until Zevran said, "It's likely. When I don't come back, they'll send someone else. They may already send more if they doubted me."

"We won't let them take us back," Elissa said. She smiled gently at Leliana. "Whatever happens, I won't let them take any of us. I swear it."

"When they send someone else, I will try my hardest to keep us safe." Zevran nodded. "I rather like my freedom so far. I would like to keep it." He grinned when Elissa glared at him. "And I believe you two like your freedom, as well. I'll fight for all of us."

"Between the four of us," Elissa said with a look toward Scout behind them, "we can take on anything that comes our way."

Leliana took a deep breath. She smiled, looking ahead.

She didn't entirely trust Zevran yet, but she did trust Elissa. Hopefully, Elissa trusted her, too.

They would keep each other safe.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Everything is ready to go, sire," Arl Howe said from behind Teryn Loghain. "Everyone we needed out of the picture is gone."

"Even the brother?" Loghain asked. He watched the city from his window in the palace. "It's important we get both siblings gone. They would want revenge and would stop at nothing to get it."

"I assure you, neither of them will be an issue. We're all ready to start on your command."

Loghain sighed. He closed his eyes and bowed his head._ This is for you, Anora._

"Start the assault."

~~~~~~~~~~

That night was calmer. They had made camp some distance away from the road. They were hopefully far enough away that no one would notice the firelight.

Zevran was making something for their dinner, Elissa eyeing him to make sure he didn't poison their food.

Leliana had her bow in her hands. It shouldn't have been hard to shoot, but so far, it was proving a difficult ordeal.

She had only hit her target once out of the seven times she had shot at it.

Leliana pulled back the bowstring, taking a deep breath.

"You're holding it wrong."

Leliana lowered her bow. She glared at Elissa, who was smiling back at her.

"Shouldn't you be watching our food?" Leliana asked, turning back to her target. "He could still poison it."

"I take great offense to that," Zevran called out to her. "I make wonderful food."

Elissa snorted and shook her head. "That's not what she meant."

Zevran grumbled. He said nothing, instead going back to making the food.

Elissa stood. She walked over to Leliana, her arms crossed. "Do you need help?"

Leliana hummed. "Well, you did tell me you would teach me if I asked."

Elissa laughed softly. "I did, didn't I?" She uncrossed her arms, reaching for Leliana's bow. "Here. Put your hand right there, like that. Keep this arm still when you pull back the bowstring and use two fingers. Keep them loose."

Elissa moved behind Leliana. She put her hands on Leliana's shoulders, moving them until she seemed satisfied.

Her hands then went to Leliana's hips, grasping them gently and moving them to where she wanted.

Leliana's face turned a deeper shade of red when Elissa touched her waist.

She hoped the darkness of the night would hide it.

Elissa nudged Leliana's foot with her own. "Keep your feet apart," she murmured in Leliana's ear. "Just like that."

Leliana closed her eyes and ducked her head. Did Elissa know what she was doing? Or was she truly trying to help, and Leliana was just overthinking her kindness?

Elissa kept her hands on Leliana's waist. "Now, pull the bowstring back like I told you. There you go. Keep your eye on your target."

Did Elissa know what she was doing to Leliana?

Leliana loosed her arrow. It didn't hit where she wanted it to, but it did hit her target.

Leliana grinned. When she looked back at Elissa, she found her smiling as well.

"See?" Elissa asked quietly. "It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"I might need more help," Leliana said coyly. "You may have to show me again."

Elissa's smile turned into a smirk. "You let me know, and I would be pleased to help."

Leliana turned to face Elissa. Her bow was between them, separating their bodies from where they had been previously pressed back-to-chest.

They stared at each other, Leliana's eyes flicking down to Elissa's lips for a brief moment before darting back up.

Elissa's cheeks were beginning to turn a slight shade of pink.

Leliana leaned forward, not entirely sure what she was going to do. She had never kissed anyone before. At least Elissa knew that.

Elissa brought a hand up to cup Leliana's cheek. She leaned forward as well, their lips almost brushing-

"I hate to ruin the moment," Zevran said hesitantly. "But dinner is served. No, I did not poison it."

Elissa and Leliana jumped back from each other. Elissa's hand - the one that had previously been on Leliana's cheek - was now scratching the back of her head.

"We'll be right there," Elissa called back to Zevran. She let out a sharp exhale. "Maybe another time I can teach you more?"

Elissa walked to Zevran then, her head slightly bowed.

Leliana took a moment to collect herself. What was she even doing? She'd known Elissa for less than three weeks. They were on the run. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of _kissing_ her.

Leliana took a deep breath. She turned to Zevran and Elissa.

Just as Leliana got to the fire, Elissa smiled at her. She walked over to where Scout was sitting near her tent.

"She must really like you," Zevran said quietly.

Leliana's brows furrowed. "Why do you say that?"

Zevran huffed a laugh. "I know all about Lady Cousland. And not just the rumors, either. I didn't know she would run away with you, clearly, but I know about her from other nobles."

"What do you know about her?"

Zevran tilted his head to the side before he spoke. "I know she isn't usually like this. Most nobles complain that she is too cold, that she puts on an act. Which I believe to be true. I know that while she is a lover of women, she does not disrespect them like other noblemen of her rank do."

Leliana nodded. She knew that much. Elissa was all she had heard about in those weeks leading to the pre-wedding ball.

"She is usually involved in many scandals. Most of them are false, of course. They typically include Lady Cousland using women for her own advantage and then discarding them when they no longer serve a use. I know _that_ is not true."

Leliana blinked. "What do you mean?"

Zevran shrugged. "How do I put this?" he murmured. "She does not have that air about her. She is confident, yes, but she is nervous, almost as though she has no idea what she is doing. Almost as though she has never done this before. You have known her longer than I, Leliana. Have you not noticed it?"

Now that she thought about it, it did make sense. And Elissa had told her that she had never even been sexually involved with another woman. All she had done was kiss a woman.

Had she never been attracted to a woman before? Was all of this new to her?

"It makes sense, does it not?" Zevran asked. "I believe you are the first woman she has ever truly cared about. Romantically, I mean."

"But she's told me that she's kissed women before. Well, a woman."

Zevran nodded. "And that may be true. But do you know if it was an experiment? Did she really care about that woman, or was she just seeing if her attraction to women was real?"

"I don't know," Leliana answered.

"Well, either way, I would say you are fine." Zevran nudged her shoulder. "I did not mean to make her out to be a bad person. Even from all I have heard, a lot of people say she is a wonderful person to be around. But you likely already know this."

"I know she's been one of the most genuine people I've ever met," Leliana said. "She does seem nervous around me, though."

Elissa lifted her head from where she had been talking with Scout. She glanced back at them, smiling and waving slightly.

Zevran snorted. "I was right. She does like you."

~~~~~~~~~~

"I still say we go to Kirkwall," Elissa said. "It seems the safest place for us to go."

Zevran laughed. "Clearly you have never been to Kirkwall."

"Where else could we go?" Leliana asked.

They were all standing in front of the map. Zevran had been to more places than either Elissa or Leliana, so they all thought he would be best to decide where it would be safest to go.

"Well, I cannot go back to Antiva," Zevran answered. "So that is out of the question. Perhaps Nevarra?"

"We can't go there either." Elissa grinned when both Zevran and Leliana looked at her. "I might have accidentally pissed off the royal family. I'm no longer welcome in Nevarra."

Zevran sighed. "Kirkwall it is, then. It is a shame we cannot stay in Ferelden. I like it here so far."

Elissa glanced at Leliana. She was staring at the map, chewing on her lower lip. Her eyes were focused.

Elissa was constantly reminded of what had almost happened those few days ago every time she looked at Leliana. She had lain awake at night, wondering what would have happened had Zevran not interrupted.

It was a foolish thought, of course. As much as Elissa did care about Leliana, this was new to both of them. She didn't want to force anything on to Leliana that the latter didn't want.

Leliana was free now. She could go where she wanted, be with whoever she wanted. Elissa didn't want her to think that they _had_ to be together, either romantically or platonically.

They didn't. They could go their separate ways and never see each other again. If that was what Leliana wanted, who was Elissa to stop her?

Who was she to act on her feelings toward someone who had never really been shown kindness before?

And who was to say these feelings of Elissa's were even real? Leliana was beautiful, she was kind. She had a heart of gold and a fight in her.

But Elissa had never felt this way about any woman. Ever. She had been attracted to them, sure. She had just never before wanted what she now did with Leliana.

It scared her. Why did Leliana make her feel this way? What was it about her?

Elissa was brought from her thoughts when Leliana noticed her staring. She looked at Elissa, a soft smile on her lips as she asked, "What?"

Elissa smiled back. She shook her head, her cheeks beginning to heat. "Nothing. I was just thinking."

Leliana chuckled. "And I suppose my face just happened to be in the way?"

Elissa grimaced. "You noticed?"

Zevran cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I'm going to... get some air."

He left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Elissa and Leliana were quiet for a moment. Then, Leliana said, "I think I'm starting to like this adventure of ours."

Elissa cocked her head to the side. "You actually like being on the run?"

Leliana winked at her. "With you here with me? Yes."

Elissa blushed harder. She looked out one of the windows in the room. "I suppose I can't blame you. I _am_ pretty great."

Leliana laughed. "That you are." She paused. "I can't shake this feeling that something is wrong."

"What do you mean?" Elissa asked. "What feels wrong?"

Leliana shook her head. She was frowning now, her brows furrowed. "I don't know. Just... _something_."

Elissa snorted. "That's not vague."

"It feels like something bad is about to happen," Leliana explained slowly. "Like this whole thing - us running away, getting help from someone who was supposed to kill us - will fall apart at any moment. It feels too good to be true."

"Hey." Elissa put a gentle hand on Leliana's shoulder, waiting until Leliana looked at her to speak again. "If it comes to it, I know Zevran and I will get you somewhere safe. I won't let them hurt you."

Leliana nodded. "I know. That's what I'm afraid of. That you'll both sacrifice yourselves for some selfish fantasy of mine."

"Wanting to have freedom isn't a selfish fantasy," Elissa said gently. "It's a basic right that you should have always had. Wanting to take it for yourself isn't a bad thing, and you shouldn't beat yourself up over it." Elissa shrugged. "Besides, I've always been told I was self-sacrificial. Might as well do it for a good reason."

Leliana laughed breathlessly. "Thank you," she murmured. "I don't know where I would be without you."

Elissa ducked her head. "Probably a lot safer and happier."

"You really don't think that highly of yourself, do you?" Leliana asked. "You have made me nothing but happy since we escaped. I was afraid that this would all be a show, that you were doing it for your own gain. Why else would you help a complete stranger?"

Elissa sighed. "Your life was so similar to mine, even if we lived quite differently. We were both unhappy, stuck in a place we never wanted to be in, forced to listen to people who thought they were our betters. I never wanted my life to be that way, and I suppose I assumed you never wanted it, either. It's part of the reason I helped you escape."

"Part of the reason?" Leliana shook her head. "There's more to you helping me?"

Elissa imagined her face was nearing the shade of a tomato by now. "We don't really have to get into it-"

"No, no, I want to hear it." Leliana grinned. "Tell me."

_How in the Maker's name could I say no to her?_ Elissa asked herself as she stared at Leliana for a moment._ I can't just reveal my motives, but..._

"I wanted a better life for both of us," Elissa answered. "You were one of the few people who didn't treat me like I was a pawn, or like I was the future queen of Ferelden. You... You treated me like a person. It was a pleasant change."

"You know, I actually forgot you were supposed to be the queen." Leliana was quiet for a moment. "Do you regret doing any of this?"

Elissa blinked. "What? No, of course I don't." She gently took Leliana's hands in her own. "Leliana, without you, I would be stuck in a miserable marriage, forced to rule a country. I would have never even imagined any of this happening if it weren't for you. I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for opening my eyes."

Leliana smiled, looking down at her feet. "Well, promise me you won't sacrifice yourself, and I'll call us even."

Elissa chuckled. "I promise, no self-sacrificing. Not anytime soon, anyway." She cocked her head slightly to the side. "I'm finally the happiest I could be. I'm not giving this up."

Leliana smiled knowingly at her. She leaned forward, resting her chin on Elissa's shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Elissa's waist with a sigh.

"Have you ever thought of how good of a queen you would have made?" Leliana leaned back to look Elissa in the eyes. "You could have changed so much."

Elissa snorted. "Don't start complaining about me not being queen now," she joked. "Leli, I was raised to be a lady of some Ferelden lands. Once I was an adolescent, I was raised to be a queen. It's not the real me. I hope you know that."

"I know," Leliana said. "When I started to get to know you, you acted differently. It was a good different, but it was definitely noticeable. You let yourself relax, you just seemed like a normal person. You... seemed like me." She lifted her arm to place a hand on Elissa's cheek. "I'm glad I got to know the person behind the noble."

"Likewise."

They both stood like that for a few moments. They were looking softly at each other, both of them smiling.

Then, Leliana seemed to notice just how they were standing. She jerked her hand away from Elissa's face, stepping out of her embrace.

Elissa already missed her warmth.

"We should get some rest, yes?" Leliana turned away, moving to her bed. "We have a long day tomorrow."

Elissa nodded, trying to ignore the pain in her chest at Leliana's haste to get away from her. "Right," she said. "I'm going to look for Zevran, make sure he knows what we're planning for tomorrow."

All she got in response was a nod as Leliana dug through her pack.

Elissa took a deep breath, Scout on her heels as she left the room in search of Zevran.

~~~~~~~~~~

Leliana could feel Elissa's glare from across the room, even though it wasn't directed at her.

No, it was directed at the young man in front of Leliana who was trying to impress her.

Leliana wasn't even paying attention to what the man was saying. She had been, at first, but had stopped when she realized he had just been trying to get with her for the night.

Zevran was sitting at the bar with a woman he was apparently trying to impress. That left Elissa alone at her table, Scout sitting next to her.

"Are you listening to me?" the man asked. "I don't believe you are. And that's a shame, I have much to offer."

All she had gone to do was get drinks for her and Elissa. She hadn't really wanted this man in front of her to stop her, but she couldn't do much.

"I doubt you have anything I would want," Leliana answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

Leliana turned away from the man, drinks in hand. She had barely smiled at Elissa before the man grabbed her bicep to stop her.

Elissa was out of her seat in an instant. Her chair scraped against the floor, and with the force of Elissa's movement, it crashed to the floor.

She had a hidden dagger pointed at the man's throat in less than two seconds. "Get your hand off of her," Elissa said through gritted teeth, "unless you want a new scar."

The man slowly brought his hand away from Leliana. Elissa lowered her dagger as soon as his hands were well enough away from touching Leliana.

Leliana glanced at the bar to see Zevran watching them. He looked ready to help if they would need it.

"This your girlfriend?" the man asked, jerking his chin at Elissa. "All you had to say was that you had a lady waiting for you."

A muscle twitched in Elissa's jaw. "We're not together, but either way, you had no right to touch her."

The man narrowed his eyes at Elissa. Then he grinned. "You're Elissa Cousland, aren't you?"

Elissa blinked. She quickly looked at Leliana before looking back to the man. "I don't know who that is."

The man snorted. "Please. Everyone from Orlais and Ferelden knows who Elissa Cousland is now, and you sound Fereldan. If you're not her, you at least know what happened. Poor girl."

"Is this about her running away with that Orlesian?" Elissa asked. She took a subtle step toward Leliana. It looked like she had just been shifting her weight. "Everyone-"

"No, no. That is old news, girl. It's about her family." The man looked around before lowering his voice. Most people seemed to return to their drinks and their conversations. "It was tragic, what happened. Attacked in the night. No survivors. Nobody knows where Lady Cousland is, so no one knows if she was targeted as well."

Elissa's face was pale when Leliana looked at her. Her eyes were wide.

She swallowed before shaking her head. She looked like she was going to say something, but she closed her mouth a moment later. She took a step back before turning on her heel, shoving the tavern door open to the outside.

Scout followed after her, barely making it out the door before it slammed behind Elissa.

"There's a reward out for Lady Cousland," the man murmured. "But with the rest of her family having been killed, no one else knows if she even lives." The man nodded to the door. "You may want to comfort your friend. She seems to have taken this hard."

Leliana nodded. She waved Zevran away when he gave her a questioning look.

Leliana quietly left the tavern after setting their drinks down. She shut the door gently behind her, searching the darkness for Elissa.

It wasn't hard to find her. She was leaning against the railing that wrapped around the tavern. Her knuckles were white from where she had been gripping the railing.

Leliana stood next to her, looking up at the night sky. She leaned her elbows on the wooden railing.

She began humming to herself, but she hadn't noticed it until she heard Elissa snort softly.

"What are you doing?" Elissa asked. She shifted her weight so she could copy Leliana's movement. "You didn't need to come out here."

Leliana smiled up at Elissa. "I did, actually. See, you just heard that your family might have been killed. I wanted to make sure you were all right."

Elissa lowered her head. "I'm not," she whispered. Her eyes began to shine with tears. "How am I supposed to go on from this? What am I supposed to do now?"

She seemed to be asking herself those questions. She likely didn't want an actual answer, so Leliana kept quiet.

Elissa rubbed at her eyes. "You would think I would be happy that my parents are gone," she said. "This is their fault. Me being this way. But there were so many things I didn't get to say, and now I'll never get to."

Leliana hesitantly put a hand on Elissa's shoulder. She began rubbing it gently.

Elissa leaned into the touch. She closed her eyes. "Why am I the one that survived?"

"You don't know if that man was even telling the truth," Leliana answered quietly. "He could have been trying to get a rise out of you."

"Maybe." Elissa sighed. "But what if they were killed? What if I'm the only one left?"

"Is it even your problem anymore?" Leliana asked. "Why should you have to sacrifice your happiness for people who did nothing to make your life easier? Why not stay?"

Elissa bowed her head. She was quiet for a long time.

A part of Leliana wanted Elissa to stay. The selfish part of her wanted to forget the fate of Elissa's family and continue their journey.

But she knew better. Elissa was noble, as always. Leliana already knew what her answer would be well before Elissa said anything.

The thought of never seeing Elissa again crept its way into Leliana's mind. Just thinking about it made her heart drop into her stomach.

Elissa shook her head. She stepped out of Leliana's touch and took several steps back.

Leliana knew her answer. She should have known this little journey of theirs would never last.

With a slight shrug of her shoulders, Elissa looked Leliana in the eyes and declared, "I have to go back."

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
